Choices, Choices
by Teary-Eyed Angel
Summary: What if Leo had fallen for another while Piper was dating Dan? They both have to make choices. Will they choose each other, or will they destroy the greatest love there ever was? COMPLETE Again with the needing editing.
1. Filling the Void?

Disclaimer: As if you didn't know, I do NOT own Charmed.

"Prue, this is killing me!" Piper told her older sister, after Leo had orbed out after healing a cut on her forehead. "The pain in his eyes...it's hard for me to even look at him." Prue, still looking through the book for the demon that attacked them, responded, "Well, honey, he's in love with you and you're seeing another man. Do you expect him to jump for joy?" Ignoring this comment, Piper walked to the couch and sat next to her sister, "When we went to the future, Leo and I had been together." "But, you were torn apart. Maybe this is for the best." "You really think so?" Prue stopped flipping pages, "Got him!" "Prue!" "I don't know, Piper. Leo and Dan are both great guys. You have to choose. It's your life." Piper's eyes slowly moved form Prue to the coffee table, "Yeah, I know."

"Angela, I can't. Not yet." She and Leo were sitting on a bench in the park. Angela hopped off of his lap, "Ok." "Besides, Pi...Prue is calling. I'll see you tonight, ok, sweetie?" "Ok, babe." Leo gave her a peck before orbing to the manor.

"Piper, what's..." "Leo, heal her quick!" Piper was holding Prue's bleeding head up. Leo ran to Prue, got down on his knees, and held his hands over her wound. After a few agonizing minutes, Prue snapped back to consciousness. "Wha...what happened?" She looked up and saw Leo, "Oh, hey Leo. Thanks." Leo stood up, "No problem. Anything else you need?" Piper stood up and stretched her hand out to help Prue up. "Umm...I can't think of anything right now." Leo took a step back, "Ok, just call if you need me." Blue lights surrounded him and he disappeared.

Leo reappeared at the same park and the same bench. Angela orbed in behind him a moment later. "Hey hon. Well, that was fast. What did Piper want?" she asked, a slight grin on her face. "She needed me to...Wait, I told you Prue called. How did you know it was Piper?" Angela grabbed Leo's hand. She walked over and sat on the bench, pulling Leo down with her. "Well, first, you started to say Piper. And you had that look in your eyes. The look of love and pain. If it was really Prue that called, you wouldn't have that look." Leo looked down at where their hands met, "I still love her." Angela lifted his chin with her free hand, "I know that. And I know that even though she broke your heart, you'd give up the world for her, and I accept that. But you don't have to lie to me." Leo took Angela's free hand in his, "Thank you." Angela smiled. Her smile was similar to Piper's, but no one's could be exactly like hers. Piper had left a huge void in his heart, but Angela was starting to fill it up.

A/n: So, what do you think? I know this chapter was short, but future ones will be longer. (If I get reviews.) So review if you want another chapter.


	2. Meeting Angela

A/n: Ok, here's the story behind the story, (for those who are confused) Leo never became a mortal, therefore never said that he'd fight for Piper. She just decided on her own that he had to make a choice. Angela is a new whitelighter. Leo 'trained' her and they got closer. Ok, any questions? If so ask in a review or and e-mail even.

And just to let you know, Phoebe doesn't play a big part, if any at all, in this story.

One Week Later

'Yes, that's my final decision. That is truly where my heart lies.' Piper thought to herself. She had been struggling to make a choice between Leo and Dan and had finally come to a decision. "Hey, sis." Prue interrupted her thoughts as she walked into the kitchen. Piper stood up from the kitchen table, "Prue, I've come to a decision." "You're finally throwing out those ugly green boots?" she guessed. Again, ignoring her sister's comment, Piper continued. "I have decided to follow my heart, not my head." Prue put down her coffee cup, "And...?" "And...I chose..."

Piper entered P3 and saw Dan waiting for her. She had asked him to meet her there to give him the news. Dan stood up as she came down the steps leading to the dance floor. She walked over and sat on the stool next to him. He sat back down before asking, "Piper, why...?" Piper cut him off, "Dan, I'm gonna cut right to the chase. I've been struggling with this decision for a week now, and I've decided I need to go where my heart lies, so I'm breaking up with you." Dan stood up, he knew this would be coming. She had been avoiding him all week. "I understand, but I want you to have this." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "Don't open it until I leave, ok?" Piper nodded, "Ok." Dan gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the club, leaving Piper to stare at the box. Holding her breath, Piper slowly opened the black velvet box. Inside was a ring with a note rolled up inside of it. She slid the note out of the ring, unrolled it, and started to read,

Piper, 

I knew this would be coming. You have that look in your eyes. That look of love that is not for me. This is a friendship ring. No matter what, I want you to know, we will always be friends. I love you with all of my heart, and if I can't have you as my lover, I want you as my friend.

Dan

Piper had tears in her eyes by the time she had finished reading, but did not, for one second, think she had made the wrong choice. She took a deep breath, wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks, and exhaled. "Leo!" she yelled to the ceiling. She stood up and waited for the familiar blue lights to appear. Seconds later they did. "Piper, what is it?" Piper took a few steps towards him, "Umm...Leo...God, I don't know how to say this." Leo's eyes grew worried, "Piper, what's wrong?" "There's nothing wrong, Leo. Actually, it's right." Leo grew confused, "What are you talking about." Piper took another step forward, "Ok...here goes. Leo, you're the one that I really love, not Dan." Leo's confusion turned to shock, "What!?" "You're the one I love, Leo." Piper took the last few steps towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long passionate kiss. She was surprised when Leo pulled away. "Leo, what's wrong?" Leo took a few steps back, "Piper, when we broke up, you broke my heart. But you weren't the only one that moved on." Piper too, took a few steps back, "What are you saying, Leo?" Leo closed his eyes and raised his head to the sky, "Angela." Piper jumped when more blue orbs appeared in front of her. "Yeah, babe, what did you need?" Piper's eyes widened, "Babe? Leo, what are you not telling me?" Leo put on a fake smile, "Piper, meet Angela. Angela, meet Piper." Leo could tell by Piper's look she knew exactly who Angela was, she was his girlfriend. "Umm...Angela, could I talk to Leo alone for a minute, please?" Angela looked at Leo, he nodded, "Yeah, sure. Kevin is calling, anyway. I"ll see you later, hon." She gave him a kiss before orbing out. Piper took Leo's hands in her own, "You know, Leo, I'm just gonna say this. I know you've moved on, but I also know that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. So, I want you to know, I'm going to fight for you until the day I die. I made a choice, now you have to." Piper let go of Leo's hands, turned around, grabbed her things and left him alone. A smile crept across his face, 'She loves me.' he thought, before orbing out himself.

A/n: Sorry this is so short, again. But what'd y'all think. Review if you want me to continue.


	3. Advice

A/n: Thanx to all who reviewed.

"Prue! Prue!" Leo called as he orbed into the manor. Prue came running into the entryway, where Leo had orbed, "Leo, what's wrong? Demon attack?" "No." "Then what?" "I need your advice." The worried look had vanished from Prue's face. "On...?" Leo looked into her eyes, just has he had done so many times with Piper and replied, "Love." "Oh, well, you came to the wrong sister. That's usually Piper's department." Seeing the look on Leo's face, she quickly added, "But I can try." Leo smiled and followed Prue into the living room.

Prue sat down on the couch, and waited for Leo to do the same before saying, "Ok, spill it." Leo took a deep breath. "Ok, well...Piper called me to the club today. She told me that she realized that she loved me and not Dan." "That's great!" Prue said, slapping Leo on the knee. But, again, seeing the look on his face, added, "Isn't it?" Leo looked from Prue to the floor. "It would be if..." Prue looked worried for the second time since Leo had arrived. "If what, Leo?" "If I didn't have a...a girlfriend." "Yes, that could cause some problems." Prue tried to lighten up the mood. Leo grinned at her attempt. "Oh, wait. It gets better." Leo said, once again looking up at one of the two girls that he had come to think of as sisters. "Well?" she urged. "I think I'm falling in love with her. And when Piper told me this, I thought she should know. So...I called for her." Prue looked confused at this comment, so he explained. "She's a fellow whitelighter." "Oh. Ok, go on." "I introduced them. Piper looked so hurt, she knew Angela was more than a friend. But that's not the best part." Leo said, making his own attempt to lighten up the mood. Prue smiled. "She took me aside and told me...she told me that she was going to fight for me, Prue. What am I supposed to do?" "Oh. Well, as a sister, I'd have to say choose Piper. But as a friend, I'd try to give the best advice I could. So...let's see...how long was it before you knew you loved Piper?" Leo looked confused by this question, but answered it. "About a month." "And how long have you been seeing Angela?" Leo's confusion was still plastered on his face, but once again, he answered the oldest Halliwell's question. "Three weeks today." Prue stood up and started pacing back and forth. "Ok, my advice would be: Continue to see Angela for another week. By that time you should know for sure if you are in love with her. At that time you have to sort out your feelings and choose between them. Just like Piper had to choose between Dan and you. Now, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Piper, it's your life and your choice. No one can make it for you."

A few minutes after Leo had orbed off somewhere, Piper came through the front door. Prue could tell she had been crying by the tear tracks that had dried on her face. "Piper, what's wrong?" "Leo." was her short reply. Prue pulled her younger sister into a hug. Fresh tears made their way down her face as she stood their in her sister's arms. "Oh, Prue, what have I done?" Prue didn't speak, but in her head she was asking herself the same question. 'I helped a friend and might have hurt a sister. No Piper, the question is, what have I done?"

* * *

A/n: I know, I know it's not even a page long, but for some reason this story is hard to write for me. Anyway, what'd you think, did you: like it, hate it, think it's cheesy. Please, I'm desperate for reviews! 


	4. Choosing

Disclaimer: I used the pros and cons from the tv show Friends. There are you happy now?

A/n: Thanx to all who reviewed, this will be the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Leo was enjoying his week with Angela. He didn't worry about Piper, he wanted to fully concentrate on Angela. He wanted to find out if he truly loved her and if he was thinking about Piper, he couldn't do that. He also didn't worry about the end of the week, because he knew his heart would guide him to whomever he was meant to be with. It had been a demon-free week for the Charmed Ones, so Leo didn't see Piper at all, which made it all the easier to direct all of his attention towards Angela.

Finally the seventh day arrived. Leo avoided both girls, he needed time to think. But he knew he couldn't make this decision on his own, so he called in reinforcements.

"Prue! Prue!" Leo yelled as he, once again, orbed into the manor. Piper was at the club, so there was no fear of running into her at the manor. "Leo, what? Demon attack?" Prue asked running into the entryway where Leo had, once again, orbed. "No. I need your help." Prue backed away and held up her hands, "Oh, no, not again. The last time I helped you I felt guilty as all hell because Piper came home crying because of you." Leo looked hurt by this comment, but still pleaded with the eldest Halliwell. "Please, Prue, I can't do this on my own." Prue looked at Leo's puppy dog eyes and couldn't resist. "Oh, fine, but if Piper gets hurt..." Leo nodded. "We need Phoebe too." Prue placed her hand on Leo's arm, "Honey, Phoebe is on vacation in Hawaii." "I know." came his response. "Ever orbed before?" Leo asked grabbing the hand that had earlier rested on his arm. "No and I don't know if I..."

"...want to try." Prue finished after they had reformed in Phoebe's hotel room. "Whoa, I gotta sit down." Leo helped Prue over to the bed, he let go of her hand as she sat down. After just a few minutes, they heard Phoebe's voice outside the door, "I had a great afternoon, Steve. I'll see you tonight?" and then a man's voice, "Yeah, I'll pick you up at around 7:00?" "Yeah, I'll see you then, bye." "Bye." Phoebe unlocked the door, smiling. But that smile didn't last long. "Leo! Prue! What in the hell are you doing here? Was there a demon attack?" "No." Leo answered. "Who's Steve?" Prue asked, a smirk on her face. "Just some guy I met, so what are you doing here then?" Phoebe asked, without stopping. "Leo needs help." Phoebe giggled, "No objections here." Prue gave a small giggle herself. Leo gave both girls a little glare and they instantly stopped laughing. "You know Prue, I could just leave you here." Leo told her, a slight grin on his face. "But you won't." Prue told him, a grin to match his on her own face. "Ok, so what other kind of help does Leo need?" Phoebe said, again giggling. "I need help choosing between Piper and Angela." Leo told Phoebe, before anymore jokes could be made. "Who?" Phoebe asked. "His girlfriend. She's a fellow whitelighter for future reference." "Uh-huh." Phoebe replied, obviously confused.

"Well, we could use the old pros and cons." Phoebe suggested, after 20 minutes of running through tricks to help Leo decide. "Works for me." Prue answered. "Ok, Leo, let's start with Angela. What are some pros about her?" Phoebe asked. "Well, she's beautiful, kind, caring, she's supportive. And she'll never break my heart by dying." Leo looked down as he said the last pro. Phoebe and Prue gave each other a quick glance before Prue started with Piper. "Ok, how about pros for Piper?" "She's gorgeous, caring, supportive, accepting, and she's awesome in bed." "Ok, eww. And cons for Piper?" Prue asked. "Well, she's overemotional at times, a little bossy, and one day she'll die." Again Leo hung his head as he said the last con, and again, the two sisters shared a glance. "Ok, and then cons for Angela?" Phoebe asked. Leo sighed and looked up at Phoebe, "She's not Piper." he replied.

"Well, I better tell Angela. You wanna stay here, have some fun in Hawaii while I do?" he asked, looking at Prue. "Um...if it's ok with Phoebes..." "Yeah, sure, just be back before 7:00, ok?" "Ok." Leo replied, a smirk on his face as he orbed out, leaving the two sisters alone.

Leo reformed behind the bench he and Angela had sat at one week ago. He closed his eyes and mentally called for her. She too reformed behind the bench and Leo. He sensed her orb and turned around. "Angela!" "Leo!" She ran into his arms for a hug. "Listen, Angela, I have something to tell you." "I think I know what your going to say, Leo. You have decided that you love Piper and no one can replace her. Am I right?" Leo looked surprised. Was he really that easy to read? "Um...yeah. I really am sorry, Angela. I just...I have to follow my heart." Angela took Leo's hands in hers, "Never be sorry about true love, Leo. Never." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a smile before orbing away. 'Well, I guess it's time to tell Piper then.' Leo thought to himself. Blue lights surrounded his body and he disappeared.

He reappeared a few steps behind Piper at P3. Piper sensed him and turned around. "Leo, what's wrong? Was there a demon attack?" Piper whispered the last question. "Why is it every time I orb in, you three think there's a demon?" "Because you're a whitelighter and it's your job to tell us when there's a demon on the loose?" Leo took a step closer, "Ok, never mind, that's not why I'm here." Piper took a step back also, knocking into the bar. "Then why are you here, Leo?" "Why are you running away from me, Piper?" Piper let out a sigh, "Because when I'm close to you...I want to hold you...and I can't, you're taken." Leo again took a step closer, "Not anymore." Piper turned her head to, once again, face him. "What?" "That's what I came here to tell you. Piper I realized I love Angela..." Piper was confused by this, she was more than confused. "...but...as no more than a friend." he finished, as Piper let out a sigh of relief. "So...that means you and I are...?" "Back together." Leo finished, grabbing Piper around the waist, "Forever." he said, before kissing her with all of the pent up passion of the last few weeks they had spent apart. Leo knew he had made the right decision because his heart leaped when his lips met hers, and he never wanted to let go.

So, what'd y'all think? Was it good? Bad? And shame on you anyone who thought Leo and Piper wouldn't end up together, I mean hello, look at my pen-name. Lol Anyway, this was, as you can prolly tell, the last chapter, but please, review anyway. I'm desperate.


End file.
